


Türchen 19 - The Wurst Case

by schnaf



Series: Zeitreise - Ein Adventskalender [19]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Uffe steht auf Miiko. Aber was will Miiko? Ist Uffe ihm etwa... wurst?





	Türchen 19 - The Wurst Case

**Author's Note:**

> Jau, das ist eventuell nichts für Vegetarier. :D Für den Geburtstag einer Freundin ließ ich Fleischwitze regnen. Klingt eklig, ist es hoffentlich nicht. :D Diese Geschichte entstand vor ungefähr einem Jahr.

**Wortzahl:** 4542  
 **Rating:** P16 Slash  
 **Genre:** Romanze

~*~*~

Maricón. Schwuchtel.

Uffe starrt auf sein Handy. So recht verarbeitet hat er das, was ihm der Übersetzer anzeigt, noch nicht. Aber es steht dort schwarz auf weiß – dass der Spitzname für Miiko, den Salif vorher so präsentiert hat, als wäre es der Witz des Jahrhunderts, eine Beleidigung ist.  
Schwuchtel. Welcher Schwule lässt sich schon freiwillig 'Schwuchtel' nennen? Uffe ist bi, mit starker Tendenz zu Frauen, und selbst ihm würde es sauer aufstoßen, wenn man ihn so nennen würde.

Endlich schafft Uffe es, seinen Blick vom Handy loszureißen. Nun sieht er sich in der Kabine um, sucht automatisch Miiko. Er findet ihn zügig – Miiko steht vor seinem Spind, er beugt sich gerade über seine Füße, um seine Schuhe zu binden und dabei fallen ihm einige noch nasse Haarsträhnen ins Gesicht.  
Uffe schluckt. Mann, dieses Gesicht... Ihm ist Miikos Gesicht sofort aufgefallen. Bildhübsch – richtig schöne Gesichtszüge, seine Haut sieht unglaublich weich aus, er... Miiko ist ein schöner Mann, ein verdammt schöner Mann.

Doch welcher Schwule lässt sich freiwillig 'Schwuchtel' nennen?  
Keiner. Miiko muss also hetero sein.

Ist echt schade. Aber vielleicht ist es auch besser so. An und für sich ist es ja echt praktisch, dass er größtenteils auf Frauen steht. Miiko wäre zwar so unfassbar schön gewesen, dass mal die Seite an ihm, die auf Männer steht, zugeschlagen hätte, aber wenn er hetero ist... Er wird nicht den Fehler machen und sich auf einen Hetero einlassen. Dann doch lieber bei den Frauen bleiben und eine unkomplizierte Beziehung führen, die auch öffentlichkeitstauglich ist.  
Auf jeden Fall besser, als einem Hetero hinterher zu träumen. Aber eine Freundschaft wäre okay. So unter Skandinaviern...

~*~*~

Die Gelegenheit zur Freundschaft bietet sich schneller als gedacht. Uffe ist gerade auf dem Weg zu seinem Auto, als er einen Mann sieht, der ganz alleine und zu Fuß das Trainingsgelände verlässt und er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass es sich bei diesem Mann um Miiko handelt – schließlich hat er ihm vorher dabei zugesehen, wie er sich die Klamotten, die dieser Mann trägt, angezogen hat.  
Seinen Autoschlüssel schiebt er zurück in die Hosentasche, als er sich von seinem Weg abwendet und Miiko folgt. Kurz darauf hat er ihn eingeholt und macht ihn mit einem Schlag gegen die Schulter auf ihn aufmerksam.

„Hey, Miiko!“

Erst ist Miikos Blick nicht gerade begeistert. Sieht ein bisschen danach aus, als würde er sich darüber ärgern, so überrumpelt worden zu sein. Doch dann verschwinden die Falten auf seiner Stirn und er lächelt.

„Was machst du jetzt?“  
„Essen gehen.“

Ja, das war klar, das hat Uffe sich schon gedacht. Bietet sich ja auch an, zwischen dem Vormittagstraining und dem Nachmittagstraining. Aber gut, dann konkretisiert er halt seine Frage.

„Wohin?“  
„Hier in der Nähe ist ein Fleischer, da gehe ich hin.“  
„Kann ich mitkommen?“

Miiko dreht ihm wieder den Kopf zu, er sieht ihn an und... Er sieht so ernst aus, irgendwie. Uffe kann seinen Blick überhaupt nicht einordnen, er erkennt nur diesen Ernst. Und gleichzeitig ertappt er sich dabei, wie er hofft, dass er es bei seinem Mitspieler mit dem schönen Gesicht nicht verbockt hat.  
Nur Freundschaft, mehr geht nicht. Das muss er sich immer wieder ins Gedächtnis rufen.  
Dann verschwindet der Ernst endlich und Miiko lächelt wieder ganz leicht und Uffe tut sich echt schwer damit, am 'Nur Freundschaft'-Gedanken festzuhalten.

„Klar.“

~*~*~

„Bist du bald fertig?“

Unbeeindruckt von dem Zettelchaos fängt Miiko an, den Tisch zu decken. Irgendwie schafft er es, die Lücken zwischen den Blättern zu nutzen.

„Ja, gleich... Jetzt.“

Uffe setzt einen Schlusspunkt hinter seinen letzten Satz, dann wedelt er triumphierend mit dem Blatt in der Luft herum. Doch auch davon ist Miiko eher unbeeindruckt. Er verschwindet wieder zum Kühlschrank, um etwas zu trinken herauszuholen.  
Stört Uffe nicht. Er ruft ihm einfach hinterher.

„Kannst du meine Hausaufgabe durchlesen?“  
„Sollte das nicht deine Deutschlehrerin tun?“  
„Ja, aber wenn ich Fehler drin habe, ist das peinlich.“

Was Miiko davon hält, erfährt Uffe nicht. Mit ausdrucksloser Miene stellt er die Flaschen am Tisch ab – Wasser für ihn, Cola für Uffe -, dann nimmt er den Zettel, dem Uffe ihm entgegen hält, und fängt an zu lesen. Er murmelt die Sätze leise vor sich hin, doch Uffe, der diese Sätze verfasst hat, versteht ihn trotzdem.

„Miiko ist mein bestes Freund hier in Hannover. Er zeigt mich die Stadt und hilft mich. Er ist sehr mett.“

Obwohl er mit dem zugegebenermaßen echt kurzen Text schon fertig ist, bleibt sein Blick weiterhin aufs Papier gerichtet. Und seine Wangen...  
Miiko wird rot. Seine Wangen färben sich rot.

„Da ist ein Fehler...“

Uffe schafft es kaum, ihm zuzuhören. Der Anblick von Miikos roten Wangen ist viel zu faszinierend – und nicht nur der Anblick, sondern auch das Wissen, dass er das verursacht hat, dass er Miiko dazu bringt, rot zu werden und ein bisschen hilflos zu klingen.

„Das heißt nicht 'mett', sondern 'nett'. Mett ist rohes Hackfleisch.“

Mit diesen Worten legt er Uffes Hausaufgabe auf dem Tisch ab, wendet sich ab und läuft zurück zum Kühlschrank – alles, ohne Uffe anzusehen.  
Doch für Uffe ist das Gespräch noch nicht beendet.

„Ich habe das mit Absicht geschrieben. Du magst doch so gerne Wurst und Fleisch.“  
„Das ist -“

Nun kann Miiko nicht anders, nun muss er Uffe ansehen. So sieht er auch, dass Uffe in die Richtung seiner Hände nickt – zu der Wurst in seiner Hand. Er deckt gerade den Tisch für Abendbrot, etwas, was er in Deutschland übernommen hatte, weil Uffe eben doch recht hatte und er Wurst echt gerne mag und deshalb Abendbrot auch.  
Wieder senkt er den Blick. Und der Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen bleibt.

~*~*~

Uffe kann nicht schlafen. Nicht ansatzweise – obwohl er jetzt schon länger in seinem Bett liegt, ist er immer noch hellwach.  
Damit ist er nicht alleine. Miiko, der im Bett neben ihm liegt, atmet viel zu laut, bewegt sich viel zu oft für jemanden, der schläft. Es sei denn, er hat einen Albtraum... Aber dafür ist er wieder zu ruhig. Es klingt ganz deutlich nach jemandem, der nicht schlafen kann.

Und Miiko ist es, der Uffe nicht aus dem Kopf geht, der Uffe nicht schlafen lässt.

Mann, er konnte sich einfach nicht beherrschen. Als er die Aufgabe bekam, für den Deutschunterricht eine Personenbeschreibung zu schreiben, hatte er den Einfall, etwas Nettes über Miiko zu schreiben und es ihm zu zeigen. Warum? Das weiß er selbst nicht so genau. Ist ja nicht gerade üblich, seinem Kumpel zu schreiben, wie sehr man ihn mag.  
Trotzdem war es eigentlich ungefährlich. Hätte ja nur ein dummer Witz sein können.

Für Miiko war es das nicht. Er hätte darüber lachen können, er hätte entnervt die Augen verdrehen können, stattdessen wurde er rot.  
Hätte ein Hetero nicht anders reagiert?

Eventuell sollte er endlich mal das „Er verhält sich nicht wie ein typischer Hetero/Schwuler“ vergessen. Wer weiß, vielleicht ist das mit dem 'Maricón' ganz anders? Die Mannschaft macht ja schon einen recht entspannten Eindruck – Uffe hätte keine großen Bedenken, sich bei ihnen zu outen. Also, dazu zu stehen, dass er einen Freund hat, wenn er einen hätte – sonst hängt er seine Sexualität nicht an die große Glocke.   
Vielleicht darf Miiko Salif auch mit einem Spitznamen bedenken, der im Normalfall beleidigend ist. Oder vielleicht weiß keiner davon, dass Miiko schwul ist – würde auch Sinn machen, er ist ja doch ziemlich zurückhaltend. Und um es aus ihm herauszukitzeln...

Fest steht, dass Miiko doch ziemlich eigenartig auf sein Kompliment reagiert hat. Und auch ihr Umgang miteinander allgemein... Miiko mag ihn, das bildet er sich nicht ein. Wenn er nicht davon ausgehen würde, dass Miiko hetero ist, würde er schon darauf tippen, dass da etwas geht.  
Und wenn Miiko eben nicht hetero ist?

Okay. Er muss Miiko fragen. Einfach so. Kaputtmachen kann er nichts. Wenn Miiko verneint, hat er endlich Klarheit, bekommt dann wohl auch eine Erklärung, was es mit dem Spitznamen auf sich hat. Ist ja nicht so, dass er vor Miiko offen legt, dass er auf ihn steht. Sie können danach weiterhin befreundet sein. Und er kann endlich schlafen.

„Miiko?“  
„Mh?“  
„Bist du schwul?“

Schweigen. Auf einen Schlag ist es im Zimmer so ruhig, dass Uffe meint, seinen eigenen Herzschlag zu hören. Man könnte schon fast glauben, dass Miiko eingeschlafen ist. Aber nach dieser pikanten Frage ist es wahrscheinlicher, dass er einfach nur nicht antworten will.  
Immerhin hält ihn das Trommeln seines Herzens weiterhin wach. Und die Ungewissheit. Und die Hoffnung darauf, endlich die Wahrheit zu erfahren.

„Ja.“

Damit fällt auf einmal alles von Uffe ab. Die ganze Bedrücktheit, Unsicherheit – weg. Er ist erleichtert, einfach nur erleichtert. Miiko steht auf Männer, verdammt! Er hat eine verdammt große Chance bei Miiko!  
Uffe kann nicht anders. Er muss lachen. Die Erleichterung muss sich einen Weg nach draußen bahnen und hat sich für Lachen entschieden.

„Sehr lustig. Du bist ja nicht derjenige, der -“

Was auch immer Miiko sagen will, es ist ihm egal. Denn schon sein Satzanfang zeigt, dass er nicht versteht, was los ist – dass Uffe auf seiner Seite ist, zu einem sehr kleinen Teil zwar nur, aber auf seiner Seite.

„Ich bin bi.“

Es dauert noch ein Weilchen, bis Uffe endlich einschlafen kann. Doch diesmal ist es nicht die Ungewissheit, die ihn nicht schlafen lässt, sondern die Freude.

~*~*~

Die Erkenntnis, dass Miiko schwul ist, wäre eigentlich ein echt guter Startschuss gewesen. Uffe hat sich gedacht, dass er nur noch diese Bestätigung braucht, bevor er sich ins Zeug legt, bevor er versucht, Miiko für sich zu gewinnen.  
In seinem Kopf klang das ganz einfach. In der Realität ist es das nicht. Und es ist nicht einmal er selbst, der es nicht auf die Reihe bekommt.

Miiko ist verdammt zurückhaltend. Das hat Uffe schon bemerkt, als er zum ersten Mal mit Miiko gesprochen hat, doch ihre sich langsam entwickelnde Freundschaft oder auch ihr gegenseitiges Outing ändern nichts daran, dass Miiko ihm gegenüber immer noch verschlossen ist. Nicht mehr ganz so sehr wie am Anfang – sie kommen sich näher, Uffe ist sich immer sicherer, dass da etwas zwischen ihnen ist, aber er schafft es einfach nicht, den entscheidenden Schritt zu machen. Den Schritt aus der Freundschaft heraus hin zu Beziehung.  
Es ist nicht so, dass er es nicht versucht. Doch egal was er tut – sich und Miiko als 'wir zwei Hübschen' bezeichnen, Miiko kleine Geschenke machen, mal ein Parfüm, mal einen Glücksbringer, und so weiter -, Miiko reagiert nicht. Meistens winkt er ab und nichts passiert.

Uffe verzweifelt. Verdammt, er hat einen Fisch an der Angel, einen verdammt hübschen Fisch, der so vieles hat, was er sich wünscht, und er bekommt ihn einfach nicht an Land.  
Dabei wäre das so gut mit ihnen... Sie verstehen sich auch so hervorragend und dazu das Knistern – ja, das hat Potential.  
Hätte, wenn Miiko mitspielen würde.

Dann fällt ihm etwas ein. Miiko hat tatsächlich schon einmal auf einen seiner Annäherungsversuche reagiert – nämlich als Uffe ihn als 'mett' bezeichnet hat. Uffe weiß noch ganz genau, wie er dabei rot geworden ist und genau das will er wieder hervorrufen.  
Gut, wenn Miiko sich nur von Wurst und Fleisch erweichen lässt, dann...

Sein Plan geht auf. Als Uffe vom Fleischer eine Wurst in Herzform mit einem „Hab dich lieb“-Schild mitbringt, wird Miiko tatsächlich wieder rot. Genauso wie an dem Tag, als Uffe ihm aus Mett ein Herz formt.  
Er wird wieder rot. Aber ein Fortschritt ist das auch noch nicht. Denn mehr macht er nicht.

~*~*~

Uffe ist verdammt nervös.  
Eigentlich würde er sich ja als echt gelassen bezeichnen, ziemlich cool, um genau zu sein, aber heute sieht das ganz anders aus. Wenn Miiko endlich nach der Chipstüte greifen würde...  
Leider ist es dann immer noch nicht mit seiner Nervosität vorbei, das weiß er jetzt schon. Dann geht es eigentlich erst richtig los.

War vielleicht nicht unbedingt die beste Idee, seinen Plan umzusetzen, wenn sie „The Walking Dead“ ansehen. Nicht nur, dass diese Serie nicht unbedingt romantisch ist – Miiko starrt so gebannt auf den Fernseher, dass er gar nicht daran denkt, etwas zu essen.  
Trotzdem musste es heute sein. Weil er sich heute mit Eddy unterhalten hat und ihn einfach gefragt hat, wie er sich jemanden angeln würde, der offensichtlich auch Interesse an ihm hat. Sein Vorschlag war zwar nicht unbedingt seriös, hat Uffe jedoch eine echt gute Idee gegeben. Also, zumindest hofft er, dass sie echt gut ist.

Dann ist es endlich soweit. Der Abspann läuft über den Bildschirm, Miiko atmet gut hörbar aus – die Spannung ist weg. Er beugt sich nach vorne, streckt den Arm aus, seine Hand geht an seiner Wasserflasche vorbei und er greift sich die Chipstüte.  
Nun ist es Uffe, der die Luft anhält. Zumindest für einen Moment.

Miiko greift in die Tüte, er holt sich ein paar Chips heraus. Erst dann bemerkt er den Zettel, der vorne an der Tüte klebt. Seine Stirn runzelt sich, als er ihn abzieht und genauer unter die Lupe nimmt. Sein erster Reflex ist es, den Zettel wegzuwerfen, das sieht Uffe genau, doch dann bemerkt er, dass der Zettel nicht zur Packung gehört und er liest sich durch, was darauf steht.

'Willst du mit mir gehen?  
o ja  
o nein  
o Fleisch'

Uffe weiß auswendig, was auf dem Post-It steht. Er hat ziemlich viel Zeit damit verbracht, den Text zu googeln, hat x-mal überprüft, ob er alles richtig geschrieben hat.

Es kommt ihm vor, als würde Miiko echt langsam lesen. Verdammt, er muss doch schon längst durch sein... Doch Miikos Reaktion lässt auf sich warten.  
Dafür sind seine Wangen, als er den Kopf hebt, wieder rot.

„Schon wieder ein Fleischwitz?“

Seine Stimme zittert und Uffe merkt, wie sich seine Hand in das Couchpolster krallt. Immerhin die von Miiko abgewandte Hand – so sieht Miiko hoffentlich nichts. Denn auch wenn Miikos Reaktion echt vielversprechend ist, hat er Schiss, zu viel preiszugeben.

„Meine Deutschlehrerin hat mir gesagt, 'vielleicht' kann ich mir so merken, dass das fast wie Fleisch klingt'. Nur deshalb hab ich das geschrieben.“

Er versucht zu lächeln, doch es gelingt ihm nicht so recht. Klar, er wollte diesen Witz bringen, er wollte diese Aktion allgemein ziemlich locker gestalten, aber... Warum kann Miiko nicht einfach etwas sagen? Oder noch besser – nichts sagen und ihn einfach küssen? Er braucht gar kein Kreuz, ist gar nicht nötig, Miiko kann sein Kreuz gerne auch anderweitig setzen.  
Miiko tut ihm den Gefallen nicht. Kurz streicht er sich durch die Haare, dann beugt er sich erneut nach vorne, schnappt sich sein Heft mit Kreuzworträtseln und sucht den Stift, der zwischen zwei Seiten klemmt. Damit schreibt er etwas auf den Zettel – hält ihn dabei so, dass Uffe keinen Blick darauf werfen kann.  
Dann gibt er Uffe den Zettel zurück, ohne etwas zu sagen.

Sowohl 'Ja' als auch 'Fleisch' sind angekreuzt.

~*~*~

Die andere Seite seines Betts ist leer, bemerkt Uffe, als er aufwacht. Erst tastet er die Matratze neben sich ab, dann, als er nichts findet, öffnet er die Augen und sieht, dass er wirklich alleine ist.  
Am liebsten würde er ja das Gesicht wieder ins Kissen drücken und weiterschlafen, aber die leere Betthälfte hält ihn davon ab. Er richtet sich widerwillig auf, um einen Blick auf den Wecker, der auf dem gegenüberliegenden Nachttisch steht, zu werfen.  
Ah, wahrscheinlich hat der Wecker schon geklingelt und Miiko ist deswegen aufgestanden. Und eigentlich sollte auch er aufstehen.

Wieder ist es nur die leere Betthälfte, die ihn davon überzeugt, nicht noch ein bisschen zu schlafen.

Uffe schält sich aus dem Bett, er macht sich auf den Weg ins Bad. Schon vor der Türe hört er die Musik darin. Sie kommt aus Miikos Handy, stellt er fest, als er das Badezimmer betritt und seinen Freund am Waschbecken findet. Und selbst dieser Hinweis wäre gar nicht nötig gewesen, schließlich kennt er Miikos Playlist mit furchtbarer schwedischer Popmusik.  
Miiko bemerkt ihn nicht. Er ist damit beschäftigt, sich die Zähne zu putzen, ein bisschen mitzusummen und sich im Takt der Musik hin und her zu wiegen.

'Ich liebe dich.'

Dann hebt er den Kopf, sieht in den Spiegel und ein Grinsen breitet sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er Uffe im Türrahmen entdeckt. Das Grinsen ist schnell wieder verschwunden – liegt allerdings hauptsächlich daran, dass ihm der Zahnpastaschaum aus dem Mund läuft. Kurzerhand spuckt er ihn aus, spült sich den Mund aus und dreht sich zu Uffe um.

„Guten Morgen.“  
„Morgen.“

Miiko lehnt sich an das Waschbecken, es wirkt ein bisschen, als würde er Halt suchen, als wäre er unsicher. Trotzdem lächelt er und dieses Lächeln ist absolut ehrlich und überzeugend – und schön. Allgemein, wie er da steht... Er trägt nur enge, schwarze Pants, seine Haare liegen kreuz und quer, sie haben heute noch kein Haargel gesehen.  
Frisch aus dem Bett und trotzdem schon so hübsch...

'Ich liebe dich.'

Uffe stößt sich vom Türrahmen ab, er geht zu Miiko hinüber. Sofort schlingen sich Miikos Arme um ihn und Uffe lässt seinen Kopf auf seine Schulter sinken.

'Ich liebe dich.'

Aber er hat nicht den Mut, seine Gedanken auszusprechen.

~*~*~

Uffes Finger streichen durch Miikos Haare, immer wieder, immer wieder. Er wischt ihm die Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn, obwohl sie ihm im nächsten Moment wieder ins Gesicht rutschen. Einfach nur Miikos Haare unter seinen Fingern spüren...  
Es ist gerade einfach nur schön. Alles passt, nichts könnte besser sein. Gut, das Wetter ist nicht gerade idyllisch, aber sie sind warm angezogen und das Grau in Grau sorgt dafür, dass sie am Strand alleine sind. Alleine, nur sie beide und ihre Decke.

Uffe fühlt sich unglaublich wohl. Miikos Gesicht auf seinem zu spüren, so ausgiebig von Miiko geküsst zu werden, das fühlt sich so gut an. Sogar sein Muffensausen hält sich heute in Grenzen – und er hat das Gefühl, dass das nicht nur daran liegt, dass er weiß, dass Miiko niemals in der Öffentlichkeit ihr erstes Mal in die Wege leiten würden.  
Er entspannt sich immer mehr in Miikos Nähe – sie entspannen sich beide immer mehr.

Ja, es wäre alles echt schön. Wenn Miiko nicht plötzlich den Kuss unterbrechen und etwas Abstand zwischen sie bringen würde.

„Mach weiter.“

Uffes Hände rutschen nach hinten in Miikos Nacken, er versucht, ihn zu sich herunterzuziehen, um den Kuss fortzusetzen. Doch unter seinen Händen spannen sich Miikos Muskeln an, er leistet Widerstand.

„Ich will jetzt meine Überraschung sehen.“

Ach ja, die Überraschung. Klang noch nach einer guten Idee, als er sich auf ihren Ausflug vorbereitet hat, aber jetzt will er einfach nur den Kuss wieder aufnehmen, ohne Überraschung.  
Miiko ist leider anderer Meinung. Und Miiko hat zumindest im Moment das Sagen.

„Komm schon, Uffe. Du hast es mir versprochen.“

Ja, hat er. Und ja, wenn Miiko ihn so ansieht, kann er nichts antworten, was sein Freund nicht hören will. Wenn sein Blick so sanft wird und sein Lächeln so... verführerisch, irgendwie?  
Uffe muss nichts sagen, Miiko merkt auch so, dass er seinen Willen bekommt. Aus dem Lächeln wird ein Grinsen, er rutscht von Uffe herunter. So kann er sich seinen Rucksack greifen und Miikos Überraschung herausholen.  
Die Überraschung gelingt schon ansatzweise, als er Miiko eine Plastikbox in die Hände drückt. Denn Miiko weiß damit nicht viel anzufangen.

„Schau' rein.“

Jetzt nur noch die Daumen drücken, dass der Fleischer recht damit hatte, dass die Wurst die individuelle Form behält, in der Uffe sie bestellt hat...  
Als Miiko den Deckel löst, wirft er schnell einen Blick hinein und ihm wird zumindest ein Teil seiner Sorgen abgenommen – alles sieht so aus, wie es sein soll. Man erkennt ganz deutlich, dass die Würste in der Box ein I, ein Herz und ein U formen.  
Auch Miiko erkennt es, das sieht Uffe an seinem Blick, als er den Kopf hebt. Er ist ein bisschen fragend, ein bisschen... Hoffnungsvoll? Und Uffe würde ihm am liebsten schon wieder die Haare aus der Stirn streichen.

Okay, der erste Teil der Überraschung ist fertig. Nun muss der zweite folgen.  
Uffe knetet seine Hände, er schluckt. Es fühlt sich an, als hätte er einen dicken Kloß im Hals – und ein Männchen im Kopf, das seine Zunge festhält. Als er schluckt, wird beides etwas schwächer.

„Jeg elsker dig, Miiko.“

Miiko lässt die Box zwischen seine Beine sinken, dann streckt er eine Hand aus und legt sie an Uffes Wange. Das Fragende in seinem Blick wird abgelöst von etwas anderem, das Uffe ebenso schwer beschreiben kann – es wirkt teils fasziniert, teils erleichtert.  
Dann öffnet er den Mund und seine Stimme klingt etwas wackelig.

„Jag älskar dig, Uffe.“

~*~*~

„Miiko-Schaaatz. Ab in die Küche mit dir.“

Im Flur fängt Uffe seinen Freund ab. Er tritt hinter ihn, schlingt die Arme um ihn und schiebt ihn Stück für Stück Richtung Küche, während er sein Gesicht in seinen Pulli drückt.  
Miiko lacht, doch er gehorcht. Seine Hände legen sich auf Uffes, er lässt sich ganz bereitwillig Richtung Küche schieben.

„Du bist so anhänglich, seit wir...“

Ganz kurz nimmt Uffe seine Nase aus dem Stoff von Miikos Pulli. Statt an seinem Freund zu schnüffeln, stellt er sich auf die Zehenspitzen und lugt über seine Schulter.

„Miiko, du bist rot.“  
„Stimmt gar nicht.“  
„Eben schon. Und du traust dich nicht auszusprechen, dass wir Sex hatten. Dass wir miteinander geschlafen haben. Dass wir miteinander in der Kiste waren. Dass du mich geliebt hast. Dass du -“  
„Ist ja schon gut, ich hab's kapiert.“

Miiko verrenkt sich halb, um Uffe von sich zu schieben. Er ist nur halb erfolgreich – Uffe rutscht immerhin von seiner Schulter herunter. Jetzt kann er auch wieder an seinem Pulli schnüffeln.

„Ich habe trotzdem recht damit, dass du seitdem so anhänglich bist.“

Uffe lässt diese Aussage einfach mal im Raum stehen. Nur weil er gerne an seinem Freund schnuppert, heißt das ja nicht, dass er wegen ihrem ersten Mal übermäßig anhänglich ist. Miiko riecht gut, das ist Fakt. Gut, es liegt tatsächlich auch daran, dass sie miteinander geschlafen haben, aber eben nicht nur.  
Es war einfach so gut. So... Mann, er hatte echt Schiss davor. Weil es sein erstes Mal mit einem Mann sein sollte und er sich nicht nur über mögliche Verletzungen Sorgen gemacht hat, sondern auch darüber, was los ist, wenn er feststellt, dass das doch nicht sein Ding ist.

Seine Sorgen waren unbegründet. Miiko war so sanft und so vorsichtig, aber gleichzeitig auch nicht übermäßig behutsam – sie gingen es langsam an, fanden ein gemeinsames Tempo. Und dann, als allmählich die Leidenschaft ins Spiel kam... Als er Miiko zum ersten Mal getroffen hat, als er sich zum ersten Mal mit ihm unterhalten hat, hätte er das ja nicht gedacht. Aber Miiko hat sich als Latin Lover erwiesen, so leidenschaftlich und ein bisschen wild und heiß, heiß, einfach nur heiß, und Uffe lag unter ihm und wusste nicht wohin mit all den Gefühlen, er hatte das Gefühl, jeden Moment platzen zu müssen, weil das einfach so viel war, so gut, so – wow einfach.  
Seitdem kommt diese Seite bei Miiko öfter zum Vorschein und Uffe findet das echt gut. Er liebt zwar den Skandinavier Miiko, aber der Latino Miiko ist definitiv auch sehr nach seinem Geschmack.

Miiko beharrt zum Glück nicht weiter darauf, dass er recht hat – wahrscheinlich deutet er Uffes Schweigen als eine Antwort nach seinem Plaisir. So nähern sie sich der Küche, Miiko öffnet die Türe und sie treten ein.  
Auf dem Weg zum Esstisch erstarrt er. Uffe muss nichts sagen, er sieht selbst, dass dort etwas steht – und was.

Es ist Mett. Schön angerichtet auf einem Teller, mit Zwiebelstückchen.  
In Penisform und das ist es wohl, was Miiko zögern lässt.

Dann, nach dem ersten Schreckmoment, lässt Miiko den Kopf nach hinten sacken, bis er Uffes Kopf berührt, und seufzt.

„Langsam reicht es mit den Fleischwitzen.“

Uffe grinst. Mit einer Reaktion dieser Art hat er gerechnet, um ehrlich zu sein. Aber auch damit, dass man aus Miikos Stimme das Grinsen heraushört.

„Du findest das gleichzeitig lustig und lecker. Also nein.“  
„Mmh...“

Bevor Uffe reagieren kann, dreht Miiko sich in seinen Armen um. Dabei legt er ebenfalls die Arme um Uffe und der lässt sich einfach fallen, in seine Arme, fast wie ein Tänzer. Und ebenfalls fast wie ein Tänzer beugt sich Miiko über ihn, seine Haare fallen ihm in die Stirn und seine Augen strahlen.

„Wie dich.“

Auch diesmal kann Uffe nicht protestieren – dabei wäre das diesmal echt nötig gewesen, schließlich war dieser Spruch wesentlich schlechter als all seine Wurstwitze. Aber als Miiko ihn küsst, ist ihm das auf einmal herrlich egal.

~*~*~

Miiko kommt ganz überraschend ins Zimmer – so überraschend, dass Uffe nichts anderes übrig bleibt als sehr zügig die Schranktüre zu schließen und sich davor zu stellen. Das entgeht seinem Freund natürlich nicht.

„Was hast du da drinnen?“

Uffe zuckt mit den Schultern, doch davon lässt Miiko sich nicht ablenken. Er kommt zu ihm hinüber, legt seinen Arm um Uffes Hüfte und küsst ihn. Allerdings nur kurz – dann bringt er wieder Abstand zwischen sie und sieht ihn abwartend an.  
Uffe seufzt.

„Na gut, wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst...“

Er drückt Miiko etwas von sich weg. Aber den Schrank öffnet er noch nicht. Es bedarf noch einer kleinen Erklärung, denkt er.

„Du wolltest doch, dass ich mir auch einen Hund zulege. Am besten auch so einen wie du, so einen kleinen Wattebausch.“

Nach diesen Worten macht er eine bedeutungsvolle Pause. Und sie hat den gewünschten Erfolg – Miikos Augen werden ganz groß, er sieht ihn überrascht an.

„Du hast...“  
„Mir einen Hund gekauft. Ja.“

Dann dreht Uffe sich ganz schnell um. Gerade noch rechtzeitig – fast hätte Miiko sein Grinsen gesehen, das alleine dafür, dass er nun auch einen Hund hat, etwas zu breit wäre.  
Er öffnet die Schranktüre, greift hinein und ertastet sofort das, was er sucht. Mit dem Hund wendet er sich wieder Miiko zu.

Und der Moment, in dem Miikos Gesichtszüge entgleisen, ist einfach nur grandios.

„Uffe, das ist -“

Fassungslos starrt Miiko den Hund an. Ist ein ziemlich hübsches Exemplar, findet Uffe, richtig gut gelungen. Er sieht aus wie ein Luftballonhund – ein Luftballonhund, der aus Wurst besteht.  
Uffe drückt dem überrumpelten Miiko den Hund in die Hand. Und dann ist es mit seiner Beherrschung vorbei, dann muss er loslachen.

„Dein Gesicht, Mann!“

Apropos Miikos Gesicht: Die Fassungslosigkeit ist immer noch nicht verschwunden, aber nun gesellt sich Verwirrung in Form von der gerunzelten Stirn hinzu. Miiko versteht noch nicht so ganz, was hier los ist.  
Wieder öffnet Uffe den Schrank, doch diesmal greift er mit beiden Händen und wesentlich vorsichtiger hinein. Der Hund sieht ihn neugierig aus seinen Knopfaugen an, als er ihn aus dem Schrank hebt.

„War nur ein Witz.“

Für einen Moment hat Uffe das Gefühl, dass sich Miiko selbst vom Anblick des echten Hundes nicht versöhnen lässt. Doch dann werden seine Gesichtszüge ganz weich, seine Mundwinkel wandern nach oben und er nähert sich Uffe wieder an, um dem Hund den Kopf zu tätscheln.

„Ab jetzt keine Wurst- und Fleischwitze mehr?“  
„Als ob ich jemals darauf verzichten könnte...“

Uffe rechnet schon fast damit, dass Miiko entnervt reagiert. Doch sein Seufzen ist eher... resigniert.

„Ich doch auch nicht.“


End file.
